Krekka
, Blades| powers=Energy Web Traps, Flight, Strength| status=Deceased| pron=KREH-kah| }} Krekka was an unintelligent, yet loyal Dark Hunter. Biography Early Life Prior to his recruitment into the Hunters, Krekka worked on Stelt as a guard. His species were the lower class on the island and his job was to convince intruders to go away from whatever place he was posted at, often through very painful means. This continued until he tried to "turn away" Makuta Gorast, sending her through a wall and starting a fight between the two, which resulted in the loss of his right eye. Shortly afterward, Krekka left his homeland. He journeyed from island to island, often getting into bad situations due to his stupidity, but able to get out of them due to his massive strength. This attracted the attention of the Dark Hunters, and they recruited Krekka. Dark Hunter During his time as a Hunter, Krekka was part of a team trained by Nidhiki, a Toa who had recently joined, for a mission. Nidhiki was ready to pass them all except Krekka, whom he thought of as too stupid. However, "The Shadowed One" did not trust Nidhiki due to his history as a traitor, and assigned Krekka as his partner, something the former Toa was none too pleased about. Krekka's stupidity and blind loyalty to "The Shadowed One" made him the perfect choice, as he would keep an eye on Nidhiki to make sure he would not attempt to disobey their leader. Some time prior to their assignment to Destral, Krekka, Nidhiki, and Lariska were assigned to search for and bring to "The Shadowed One" a mysterious prototype launcher from the Isle of Nynrah. They succeeded, and when Nidhiki wanted to keep two for himself, offering Krekka one as a bribe, Krekka insisted that they give all three to "The Shadowed One". Krekka's loud refusal attracted the attention of the local residents, and he and Nidhiki made a hasty escape. Some time later, Krekka and Nidhiki were hired to guard the Kanohi Avohkii on Destral, but the mask was stolen by the Toa Hagah. When Norik and Iruini came back for the other four Toa Hagah that were later captured, Krekka attempted to stop Iruini, but was defeated by the Toa of Air. Legends of Metru Nui Krekka, Nidhiki, and a third Dark Hunter, [[Eliminator|''"Eliminator"]], were hired by Teridax to eliminate Lhikan's Toa Team. They eventually succeeded in killing off Lhikan's entire team and then headed into Metru Nui to dispose of Lhikan. They captured him, but not before he created six Toa Stones for the Toa Metru. Nidhiki and Krekka followed Vakama, Nokama, and Matau out of the Coliseum. When they learned the Toa escaped, they followed in hot pursuit, and traveled to Le-Metru to find the three Toa Metru in an Airship in battle with a squad of Vahki Nuurakh, and joined in, Krekka freezing Vakama with a freezing Kanoka disk. After a brief struggle, Vakama teleported Krekka out of the ship with a Kanoka of teleportation, and Nidhiki left the ship in order to search for him. When they reunited, they found out the three Toa were traveling through use of Chutes, they traveled to a Chute Station at the edge of Le-Metru in order to threaten Kongu, the attendant, into reversing the flow of the Chutes. They succeeded, however the Toa escaped in time. They found the Toa again in an abandoned Po-Metru Assembler's Village. The battle that followed was ended by a herd of Kikanalo stampeding. Krekka attempted to climb an abandoned carving to safety, but one of its' support beams was snapped by a Kikanalo rampaging past, causing the support beam with him still on it to crush Nidhiki, stunning the two temporarily while the Toa fled yet again. Krekka and Nidhiki next found the Toa in the Canyon of Unending Whispers, where Matau used the shape-shifting power of his Kanohi Mahiki to trick Krekka into attacking Nidhiki. When the Toa found the entrance to Lhikan's prison, the Kikanalo sealed the entry so Krekka and Nidhiki could not follow. During the Great Cataclysm, the two Dark Hunters found the six Toa Metru escaping the Coliseum in a Vahki Transport with six Matoran Spheres on board. The Dark Hunters boarded the craft, and Krekka distracted Matau from driving while Nidhiki tried to attack Lhikan. Onewa used his mask power to force Krekka to grab Nidhiki and jump off the ship. Both Dark Hunters met their end soon thereafter when they were sucked into Teridax's essence. Abilities & Traits Krekka's sheer, raw power complimented Nidhiki's cunning and intelligence. Just his presence could fill an opponent's heart with fear. If his target hesitated for a moment, all was lost when Krekka's energy web wrapped and trapped opponents. Many opponents made the mistake of underestimating him due to his low intelligence, but Krekka was a veteran of many battles, and knew how to use his power to his advantage. He also had the ability of flight. Tools Krekka could hurl Kanoka from his launcher and he also carried a device which allowed him to launch energy webs. Quotes Appearances *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''Krekka Commercial'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Dark Hunters